


Dominating Sam

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was standing under a lamp post in one of the worst parts of town. It was close to 2am and well past the time one would have expected girls of her age and fragile build walking around alone and unprotected in this shady neighbourhood. People might very well have wondered what Sam was up to if it wasn't for her outfit, which made it all too cleat what her intentions were.   
Sam was wearing a tight white top that ended a good part above her pierced navel and didn´t do much to cover her perfectly flat belly. Further above the fabric rose just a little above the delicate hills of her small breasts. Sam was aware her bust wasn't her biggest asset but she had always taken solace in the fact that she had an extra delicious pair of nipples. The two nubs formed big dents in her top making it obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. The cloth between Sam's premium nipple mountains was forming a tight bridge presenting the eventual pedestrian with an indescreet view. 

Even while Sam was wearing her top a careful observer could see one of the big suckable pink nipples was pierced as well. Sam had gotten the piercing on her 18th birthday. It had been quite the painful experience, much worse than when she had her bellybutton pierced one year earlier because Sam had always been extra sensitive when it came to her priced buttons. However while her fat swollen nipple was still healing from the procedure Sam had already become incredibly aroused by the metal buried deep in her sensitive flesh. For a week straight she hadn't been able to keep herself from masturbating furiously several times a day, her nipple firmly lodged in her mouth, sucking on it as if her life depended on it.   
Sam even had the feeling the piercing had made her nip, it was the left one, especially sensitive and she had instantly made it an integral part of her masturbation routine. Nothing got her started like sucking pinching pulling and even chewing of her left love button and most of her lovers didn't need special encouragement to give the hard knob the attention it deserved. After some time she had kind of become accustomed to the constant stimulation she was receiving from the quite large stud she was wearing through her nipple meat but even now she instantly felt a surge of lust whenever she put it in and while wearing it her nipples were never completely soft but kept a constant stiffness that perfectly added to the always-horney-teen-cock-whore-look Sam was going for. 

Beneath her navel and her firm abdomen a plaited red and black plaid skirt was resting on her wide child bearing hips. Sam loved to show off her hourglass figure by wearing tight jeans, yoga pants or skirts with narrow waistbands so it hadn't taken her long to settle on her favorite skirt when she had been at home putting her outfit for the evening together. The skirt ended far above her knees revealing two slightly muscled thighs with perfect light skin that looked like it smelled of honey and roses. The rest of Sam's juicy long legs was hidden from view by a pair of big shiny black leather boots that reached all the way up to the end of her calves and further added to her height leaving her at 5'7. 

Samantha was idly playing with her naturally red hair that she was wearing combed over her head to let it flow down her right cheek while the left side of her scalp was shaven short. She was chewing bubble gum, an important part of the naughty punkgirl vibe Sam had going on, and wearing a black choker around her slender neck. Her pouty lips were coated with dark red lipstick that nicely went with the color of her hair. All of this would have gotten the most uninterested of dicks hard in an instant however her greatest asset was up to this point hidden from lusty stares. Pressed against the wall of house she was currently leaning against was Samanthas butt. It was big round firm and yet incredibly soft at the same time. When Sam was standing straight the delicious roundness of her behind was so massive that it made her skirt stand off almost horizontally.Some of her former lovers had described her perfectly round tush as godly, glorious perfect in every way or a gift of aphrodite herself, made to be groped spread and fucked hard. According to most Samantha had an ass MADE for anal and she herself wasn't denying that she loved getting it in her tight behind. Having her little hole spread around a nice fat dick was absolute bliss for Sam although many of her friends had complained to her that anal sex was causing them immense pain. The ones that kept their cool in the presence of Sam's rump explained her incredible physique with good genes. That however Sam did know to be false.

Despite her incredible looks Samantha had been born a Samuel. A healthy boy with everything that came with this particular gender. However Sam's parents soon realised she wasn't going to be your average male. When Sam was little she already preferred being the mom when playing family with her friends which were almost completely female. Sam's parents would regularely find him dressing up in skirts and bras infront of the mirror and sometimes Sam would insist on wearing these clothes for days before returning to his regular boy jeans and t-shirt. His parents soon got the hint and when Sam one day came and asked them why he was the only girl born with a dick instead of a vagina they knew he would never consider himself a boy. They acted soon and started hormon therapy on him before puberty hit and watched him blossom into the woman he was always ment to be. Samuel became Samantha. Looking at her one never would have guessed. The only evidence of Sam's birth gender was a small 4inch dick hidden in her panties. Sam was the perfect trap.

In the flickering light of the streetlamp Sam, with her lithe build, long legs, fat butt and slutty outfit left no doubt as to her current occupation. Her boots marked hes as a street walker, her painted lips were made to suck fat cocks and her short skirt and wide hips showed she was willing and very much able to breed. For a price that is.   
Sam was a demon of night out to offer her body to service others, to be used in whatever way her customer wished, to wrap her asshole tightly around all cocks that were willing to pay her fee.  
Despite her professionally comprised outfit Sam was new to this particular kind of work. Two days ago she had finally decided she wasn't getting enough action to sate her need to be dominated. Sam was an utter and complete sub, she craved to be dominated, taken and forcefully bred at the mercy of her master. Due to her immense libido a regular relationship was uninteresting to her because so long nobody had been able to keep up with her needs. Randome encounters and one night stands on the other hand were just too hard to come by with her perculiar background. So she had decided to slut up and right off offer her body to everybody that was willing to take her. If she was able to make a few bucks on the side that would be a much welcome bonus.

When Sam had been standing infront of the mirror applying her lipstick her heart had been pounding like crazy. In her thoughts she was already on her hands and knees getting her butthole stretched and pumped full of thick cum by a big juicy cock in some dirty backalley. When she assumed her post under the streetlight her hands were still shaking in anticipation of the dicking she needed so desperately.   
But soon she had to realise customers were rarer than she had expected. Yesterday all the action she had gotten had been two blowjobs that had done nothing for her but to turn her on even more. Today so far there had been no customer at all. Of course she got stares but whenever she made eye contact and started to flutter her thick eyelashes at pedestrians they instantly looked away and started walking faster. The street she was working was a known hotspot for shemale and transgender prostitutes but still nobody even seemed remotely into that kind of stuff.   
Sam was bored. The street was empty and she was about to call it a night and go home when a car pulled into the street and stopped at a red traffic light 15 meters from where Sam was standing. She couldn't see who was sitting in the car but since this night was already over in Sam's mind she decided to give this last opportunity, to get a thick cock pounding against her prostate, her best try. She seductively stared at the driver while pressing her butt firmly against the pole of the streetlight and hevily arching her back. Slowly she raised her arms above her head tightly gripping the cool metal. Her pose caused her breasts and especially her nipples to poke out of her top ridiculously. Sam desperately wanted to touch them to caress them with her tongue and to suck on her stud but kept herself from doing so in order to keep her alluring pose. Samantha released a hot gasp of breath and let the tip of her tongue dart out between her lips to trace her upper lip while leaning her head towards one shoulder and staring needy at the car.  
The traffic light turned green. The car didn't move an inch. 

A sudden rush of adrenalin flooded Sam's veins as she realised she was indeed being watched.   
Slowly she lowered her arms and started turning around. She could feel her heart beating up to her neck but did her best to move slow erotic and smooth like a cat. When she was facing slightly away from the car she put her hands on her skirt where her raging erection had drooled through her panites and created a wet spot on one side. Carefully she started to slide her hands down her thighs bending over at the waist more and more. As soon as she started her skirt slid up her back presenting the unknown figure behind Sam with all the glory of her big fat round bubblebutt. The light was reflected by the marvellous firm skin of Sam's behind showing the nice contrast between her pale skin and her black cheeky undies.  
When Sam reached her ankles she was breathing hard. Her tucked away sack should have been visible by now, the thought making her shudder in delight. She imagined a big jock getting out of the car pulling away her panties and just forcing her to take him deep into her colon right here in the street. The traffic light must have turned green and red a few times by now and still the car hadn't show any signs of leaving the intersection. Sam was starting to get uncomfortable. Why wasn't this dude showing any reaction? If he was interested he should have been able to decide whether or not he wanted her by now.   
But Sam was so turned on by the feeling of being watched and had lost all shame by now. She felt the compelling urge to go further to show him everything she had and offer herself completely to him. Sam had never been so turned on. She was sweating her dick stiff as never before and her nipples hard as rocks. Sensually she slid her hands to the backside of her legs constantly watching the car from the side of her legs. She worked her hands back up shaking harder by the minute until her hands digged into the soft flesh of her butt and grabbed her cheeks tightly on both sides. Soon the tension started to hurt but she didn't stop pulling until she was sure her asshole was visible left and right besides the panties covering her aching love tunnel for the most part. Still no reaction from the direction of the car. Not even her tight little pucker was enough to convince him?   
Samantha became increasingly desperate. In her mind the guy in the car was eying her with a cold disappointed expression or maybe he was even laughing at her futile attempts to get him to deposit his seed in her worthless anus. Suddenly she felt an obligation to work harder for the stern figure in the anonymous car. It was her duty to earn his attention he wouldn't just give it freely. Maybe if she gave it her all she would be deemed worthy to receive him in her rectum and be bred like the bitch in heat she was.   
She brought her head up until it was on level with her butt then layed it back and closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip and started to slowly rock back and forth envisioning a big cock spreading her hole to the max. Deeper and deeper the shaft buried itself inside until all wrinkles on her anal ring had vanished and she felt his balls on hers. Slowly he started pulling out, Samantha moved her body back as if her hole was clenched so tightly around the intruder in her asshole that he was pulling her back with him. When he dove back in she tried to resist the force for a while but soon yielded to his superior strength and moved forward until her head was leaning against the streetlight. Her knees became weak and started shaking but still Sam kept her ass spread and her body moving to match her nonexistant lover. A steady stream of thin precum was oozing into her panties to the point actual drops were dribbling onto the pavement between her legs. Sam's jaw dropped open and a moan escaped her lips as the conjured up phallus drove hard against the magic spot inside her colon. Her balls immediately clenched tight and her legs finally gave out completely letting samantha collapse onto the pavement breathing heavy and with her ass covered with red marks where her fingers had been. Samantha was sure she would have shot her load right then and there into her panties if her legs would have supported her weight a moment longer. A loud noise pulled her from her fantasies and the feeling of almost having done something very shameful. The car took off with screeching tires leaving Samantha with the smell of diesel in her nose and vanished around a corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn't know how long she hat been cowering on the pavement in a puddle of her own pre but when she finally came down from the bliss of her almost-orgasm she s quickly overwhelmed by a strong feeling of shame. She had put herself on display like never before for everyone to see but what was even worse than that was the fact that her efforts hadn't yielded the slightest success. Sam felt deeply used and humiliated. She had degraded herself, her right inner thigh was sticky with her own anticipation and she was starting to feel cold. It was time for a hot shower and at least a few hours of sleep  
Quickly she got up on wobbly knees and headed for the alley where she had stashed her coat. The last thing she wanted now was a subway ride with everyone staring at her alluring clothing not to mention the clearly visible dark spot her cocklette had created on the front of her skirt. 

 

When Sam arrived at the alley still feeling down about the utter failure of todays nightly adventure she noticed a distant figure coming around a corner. It was a woman. And what a woman. Even from a fair distance Sam could tell that she was incredibly tall and of muscular build making her a presence impossible not to notice. She wore a fancy slit red dress and black stockings combined with expensive looking black high heels. Her black hair was done up in a no-screwing-around type top knot with some bangs hanging down the side of her face. The glasses she wore and the stern expression on her face further contributet to the first expression Sam instantly got of her: a serious business woman with no time to waste.   
A strong aura of dominance accompanied the glamorous appearence making her appear completely out of place in a dirty stinking street like this one. Sam envisioned her at a chic cocktailparty or at an important gala dinner after a done million dollar business deal. 

 

The woman quickly approached Sam, expertly manouvering on her heels making her look more like a model on the catwalk than a randome street encounter. Her ample cleavage bounced ever so little up and down and Sam noticed her garter slightly shimmering through the shuffeling red curtain of the womans dress with every step and instantly felt a cold shiver running down her back. The goddess stopped right infront of Sam, a good step into her personal space. The streetwalker had been standing there staring for at least the last minute not able to avert her eyes from the woman who was now looking down on the petite slut throught her glasses, towering at least two heads above Sam and put her hands on her hips.  
Sam gulped hard as her eyes were now on level with the brown skin of the womans big tanned tits. The fleshy orbs looked like they could spill out of the strained dress at any moment. Instantly images of herself sucking on those ample chocolate breasts came to Sam's mind and she had to gulp a secound time as her mouth filled with saliva. She was willing to bet those dark nipples tasted like chocolate too.   
"My eyes are up here honey.", the woman said with a voice that sounded like Startled Sam realized she hadn't acknoledged the presence of the woman at all and instead stared at her cleavage far longer than appropriate. Quickly she tilted her head at a sharp angle to meet the womans gaze. Her expression was that of a strict but benevolent teacher holding a lecture with her mouth held in an almost unnoticable smile.   
Her eyes however told a different story. She had the eyes of a tiger on the prowl ready to jump its prey and devour it without mercy. Sam tried to say something but intimidated as she was couldn't find the words.   
"What's the matter cutie ? Cats got your tongue? You didn't seem shy to me. When you were doing your little show back there that is." 

 

Sam blushed a deep shade of red. 

 

"Let's start at the beginning shall we? Whats your name ... little slut" Sam suddenly became increadibly self-conscious about the way she was dressed infront of this strange woman. All the customers she had serviced to this point had been much more nervous than herself giving her confidence a big boost. Sam had automatically slipped into the role of the experienced whore who guided her shaking lovers through the act without feeling any shame. This woman however didn't show any signs of discomfort at all. She was right where she wanted to be and in turn made Sam feel horribly out of place. The red color of Sam's face darkened even more when she began to stammer: "S-Sam. My n-name is Sam."  
"Hi Sam I'm Raquel. You have a lovely name by the way, is Sam short for something?"   
"Umm y-yes Samantha", Sam replied and added: "But only my mother calls me that."   
"Beautiful so lets get to the point ... Samantha", Raquel said completely ignoring Sam's last statement and making her even more uneasy than she already was.  
"To tell you the truth you did quite a number on me back there" she said and started to brush Sam's hair out of her face.   
"Lets see that pretty face of yours. So there I am finally drivin home to my girlfriend after a long days work and a boring business party and all of a sudden a hot piece of ass like you has to show up ... getting me all worked up ... and now I'm supposed to go to sleep like this? My girlfriend has work early tomorrow so I can't exactly expect her to open her legs for me in the middle of the night. You see my predicament Samantha? Thats your fault", Raquel said accusingly while keeping her gaze fixated at Sam.   
"Luckily theres a way out of this ... situation" she said slowly and emphasizing her last word while bendig down to Sam's face. She tucked a stand of hair behind Sam's ear and deeply inhaled the aroma of her red locks. When her full crimson lips were right next to Sam's ear she whispered:"I'm going to fuck you Samantha." 

 

Raquel returned to her immense height and idly staightened out her dress.   
"So sweetheart what do you say lets go somewhere a little more private ?" Without another word Raquel laied her hands on Sam's shoulders and turned her around. Her grip was so firm Sam didn't even think about resisting her. The idea alone was ridiculous. Raquel leaned in close to Sam's side and put a hand onto the small of her back bringing her in the perfect position to guide Sam's very movement. They headed for the close by alley and Sam had the feeling Raquel was carrying her there rather than walking on her own.   
"So little slutpie how much for that tight hole of yours?"   
Sam's head was spinning. Raquels perfume and the intensity of the whole situation left her mind in a thick cloud of lust shame and a whole bunch of other emotions Sam couldn't even begin to describe.   
"Thats 50 for oral and an additional 100 for everything else", Sam recited her usual line "but I don't usually do girls", she added hastily and with all the confidence she could muster in a desperate attempt to regain controle of the situation before it got too out of hand. The tall woman raised an eyebrow and looked staight into Sam's eyes but kept silent. Sam regretted her remark instantly. Nervously she looked to the ground between her legs and started fidgeting with her skirt.   
"I'm sorry it's just I don't do that ... ever I mean it's not only you or anything ... really I'm into guys is what I'm trying to say", Sam stammered while looking around the alley desperately trying to avoid the stern gaze lingering upon her small frame when she suddenly felt her head being tilted back and a finger touching her lips clearly indicating her time to talk was over. Without a word Raquel produced several dollar bills from somewhere her finger never leaving Sam's lips. Sam followed the movement of Raquels arm with her eyes and could cleary see Benjamin Franklins disappointed face looking at her. Five times. Raquel carefully stuffed the bills into the wasteband of her stunned prays skirt then removed her finger from Sam's lips and said in a soft but patronizing tone:"Get on your knees Samantha." 

 

Sam all but dropped to the ground feeling strangely relieved. She was not in charge here that was now clear and for some reason it felt good to hand the burden of responsibility over to the amazon infront of her. She would do as she was told Sam had no illusions about that anymore.   
Raquel started draping away the front part of her slit dress revealing her powerful and muscular dark brown legs. To Sam they had the chiseled look of a greek statue. Sam's heart started beating faster as her eyes wandered further up jealously marvelling at the tasteful black lingerie Raquel sported underneath her robe. Sam inadvertantly licked her lips as she noticed Raquels wide flaring hips and a hint of tight abs above them. She followed the pattern of Raquels panties towards her center when sudenly her heart stopped. Raquels panties looked like they were about to rip then and there with the fat bulge strainig the material to its limits.   
Sam stared with a doe eyed and at the same time shocked expression on her face up at the much older woman who seemed to cherish her reaction for a few long moments with the hint of a mischievous spark in her eyes before pulling down her panties, all the while staring deeply into Sam's eyes. It didn't take long until her semi-hard cock sprung out of the strained garment and landed straight on Sam's head with a meaty thud followed by a relieved grunt from Raquel and a scared wince from her overwhelmed whore below. For some moments neither Sam nor Raquel moved an inch. Sam who had her eyes clenched shut due to the huge object hitting her square on the head desperately tried to process the situation she found herself in whereas Raquel appeared to be completely comfortable with the new support for her massive dong.   
However soon Sam's mindset changed drastically. The heavy musk of Raquels member was starting to creep ever so slow into her cute button nose making her feel her heart pounding in her chest like crazy and seinding her body into sexual overdrive. Her cocklette sprang to attention instantly and her prostate started to release a constant trickle of anticipation. If Sam had possessed ovaries they would have been ablaze with hormones turning her reproductive system up to eleven in anticipation of the hard breeding she was about to receive. Of course this was not the case but it made no difference to Sam who at that moment could literally feel a womb deep within her lower abdomen ready and straining to be flooded with virile seed.   
She opened her eyes with a hungry expression. "Where is the whore?", Raquel teased from above, obscured by the huge frame of her meaty appendage. A hand reached down and moved the heavy rod a bit to the side until one of Sam's eyes became visible. "There she is, thought I had lost you there for a second." Sam put a trembling hand on Raquels base and tilted her head back to closely inspect the heavy weight on her head dragging her nose along the underside of the long shaft and inhaling deeply in the process. 

 

It was big. Really big. Much longer than Sam's forearm and thicker as well. With a huge head and bulky veins slithering down the whole length and a big hairless sack that was dangling below looking incredibly heavy delivering the impression of a mercy- and relentless breeding machine. Sam would have been scared hadn't there been the smell. It was enveloping Sam's head like a heavy cloud so thick it seemed almost palpable. Sam was reminded of the earthy smell of male horses with just a hint of sweat. Thats what a stallions cock had to smell like.   
"It's been a while since I've had my last shower I'm afraid ... but you don't seem to mind", Raquel chuckled, "Go on Samantha my sweet little slut get acquainted you two 'll have to get along for quite some time".   
Sam swallowed due to the implication but started to let her hands roam along the shaft tentatively feeling it's weight and steadily increasing stiffness. Probingly she gave the base a light squeeze realizing she couldn't close her hand around the mighty circumference and eliciting a pleased growl from the woman towering above her. Keeping up the pressure around the base with one hand she started caressing Raquels scrotum with the other kneading the big sack and inquisitively lifting one of her heavy cum-tanks. She could almost feel the thick cum sloshing around inside those tight orbs the thought alone increasing the tingling feeling in Sam's nether regions.   
"That's enough time to get comfortable I believe", Raquel stated matter of factly, "I want you to open your mouth for me Samantha."  
Reluctantly Sam let go of Raquels balls. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out as far as it would go her eyes never leaving Raquels and slowly started pulling Raquels cockhead down towards her waiting tongue. When she was looking straight into Raquels cum slit however she diverted the big cock to the side and brought it in close to her cheek instead. She closed her mouth with a coy smile and started whacking Raquels swollen head against her face. Raquels eyes were gleaming with a mix of lust and anger.   
WHACK   
"That's a risky game you're playing Samantha", she said in a dangerous low voice"   
WHACK   
"If you're teasing me like that I might not be able to control myself"   
WHACK   
"You won't like it when I'm not able to control myself." With her last words Raquel made a step forwards.   
"Suck it" she commanded in a tone that allowed for no resistance and pulled Sam's face in towards the root of her cook roughly.   
Scared and with the feeling of having crossed a line Sam dutyfully got to work planting small soft kisses on Raquels orbs and then extending her tongue to lick up her shaft towards her pulsing head. Without hesitation Sam started licking all over the head before opening wide and taking the throbbing head inside her mouth. Gently she started letting her tongue slide along the underside of Raquels massive fuck-meat allowing her to become accustomed to its freakish size and delicious taste. Slowly she made eyecontact with her client without stopping her tongues ministrations to her cock for even a second. A wave of relieve washed through her as she noticed the pleased smile on her mistresses face.   
"Thats it Samantha, show me what you can do." It was all the encouragement she needed. Sam devotedly crossed her hands behind her back and started moving her mouth up and down the thick pole. Soon the first couple of inches of Raquels length were coated in thick drool and an obscene lip stick smear was forming on her dick indicating the maximum depth of Sam's trips down her cock. Sam feverishly hid her teeth completely devout to the pleasure of her mate and opened her mouth as far as she possibly could. Soon she felt her jaw aching. The enormous girth penetrating her soft lips and sliding across her tongue stretching her past any dick she had ever sucked before. Still the only thing Sam could think of was the dominant womans pleasure. More than anything else she wanted to be a good little slut for her. She wanted to offer up her body to her and let her use it in whatever ways she saw fit. But she wanted her to notice. She wanted her to appreciate how she was servicing her. Just one word of praise would be enough...

 

But the stern slightly impatient look had returned to Raquels face with no trace of pleasure whatsoever. So Sam started to give it her all. With a supporting motion of her chest she dove in an inch deeper than before and stayed there for as long as she could possibly manage Raquels cock lodged just above the entrance to her throat. Her eyes drifted upwards in their sockets seeking the gaze and possible recognition of her mistress but finding nothing but hardly concealed boredom. In reply Sam started making swallowing movements with her throat in hope of putting extra pressure on Raquels cock and heightening her pleasure even more but soon her gag reflex made itself known and she instead had to pull herself off Raquels length with a loud slurp.   
Never breaking eye contact Sam gave the dominant Futa a coy smile and spat the remaining throat slime in her mouth onto her cock with an obscene sound. Quickly both of her nimble hands sprang to Raquels head gripping her tightly and giving her a series of rapid strokes while trying to shift her clients mood with some dirty talk.   
"T-thank you for choosing my services tonight, I guarantee I'll empty your balls to your hearts content", she offered however her stammering did nothing for the whorish streetwalker tone she had been aming for. Suddenly embarrassed with herself due to Raquels utter lack of reaction she blushed deeply averting her eyes and focusing on Raquels dick hole instead. Noticing its size she started a new approach.   
The little trap let one of her hand slide down all of Raquels shaft to grip its base tightly while her other hand dove into her sack playfully lifting and kneading one of her orbs.   
Sam then closed her eyes in the best in-love-expression she could muster and started french kissing Raquels enormous cum-slit. It was easily big enough for Sam to get the tip of her tongue inside and Sam did everything to create the image of her kissing the mouth of the person she was sincerely in love with, switching from planting soft kisses on either side of Raquels hole to forcing as much of her tongue inside her urethra as possible. Before long she was completely lost in making out with Raquels cock almost forgetting her clients judging glances from above. She ducked underneath the freakish shaft tilted her head back and layed it on her puckered lips thereby bringing Raquels slightly gaping urethral opening directly under her nose. Sam greedily inhaled the aroma of piss and precum lingering there and felt her asshole clench with the need to be bred. A soft moan escaped her lips and she fell back into the cock-drunk trance Raquels smell forced her into when she distantly felt one of Raquels hands on the back of her head.   
With the other hand the tall woman postioned her bitch-breeder right infront of Sam's mouth before pushing her head against her lips, forcefully pushing past them and into her mouth. Raquel didn't stop until her head was right above Sam's throat, ignoring her whores caughing and sounds of protest. Ripped back into reality Sam looked up finding her mistresses eyes locked on hers. The evil shimmer was back in her eyes and Sam suddenly felt very vulnerable. Then Raquel started pushing her lenght into Sam's spasming gullet.   
Sam feverishly tried to relax her throat to accomodate her mistress thick length. She caughed up spit around Raquels meat and soon her chin was overflowing with drool. Tears were streaming down her cheeks slightly messing up her mascara Raquel however firmly kept on pushing into Sam ignoring all signs of Sam's obvious discomfort. Soon Sam's obscene gagging and her struggle to escape Raquels iron grip increased so much Raquel had to stop her descent into her throat. Sam had her hands braced against the amazons thighs in order to stop her from fucking her pole even deeper into her and was wiggling her head in an effort to escape the relentless pull forcing her deeper into Raquels crotch. Then Sam saw her face.   
Raquels features were twisted in sweet agony as she was relishing the vice like grip of Sam's throat around her cock. All resistance flowed from Sam as her eyes filled with tears of joy. Sam let go of Raquels thighs and with a loud shlurp the rest of Raquels length slid down her throat in one swift motion. Sam was rewarded by Raquels balls heavily hitting her face.   
"Uuughff", Raquel growled through her teeth "I'm impressed my little fuck puppet. It took my girlfriend one month of daily facefucking sessions until she was able to accomodate me ... but then again she's a lady and not a dirty cum slut like you."   
Sam felt honored beyond words and her cocksucking zeal returned. While focusing on getting as much oxygen through her nose as possible she bent her head backwards the better angle of penetration allowing Raquels member to slide into Sam without much bending and adding a few inches to her length. As her cockmeat sank even deeper a soft and low moan escaped Raquel but Sam didn't stop there. Dutifully she stuck out her tongue and started massaging the junction between Raquels cock and balls.   
"You look so cute with a cock down your throat Samantha. Tell me has anyone ever been so deep inside that tight troat of yours?"   
Sam meekly tried to shake her head what turned out impossible due to the fat futa meat stuck inside of her esophagus to what felt like an inch above her stomach. Instead her efforts caused her to convulse around Raquel and a few spit bubbles came out of Sam's nose. Seeing and feeling Sam's adorable efforts Raquel reached down in a fit of lust and grabbed Sam's head, that was now tilted back at almost a 90° angle, on both sides. Using her legs she pulled out about a third of her lenght. Sam could feel the heavy sack being lifted from her chin seconds before Raquels huge dick was slammed back into her without mercy. Sam put her hands against the floor between her knees to brace against the force of the impacts as Raquel fucked herself into a rhythm of slow and long strokes pulling out as far as she could and ramming her shaft back in without hesitation. Sam gurgled and moaned but put up no resistance whatsoever trusting in Raquel to allow her enough time to breathe inbetween strokes.  
At one point Raquel almost left her mouth and left a thick trail of pre on Sam's tastebuds as she dragged her head over her tongue. Just as Sam tried to start caressing her head and savouring the taste of the present she had been granted Raquel slammed back home bottoming out deep within Sam where the trap instinctively knew her cock belonged.   
After a while Raquels long disciplined strokes became quicker and more erratic until she once again pulled her meaty head out of Sam's throat until it was lying on Sam's exhausted tongue. The godess started caressing Sam's red hair almost lovingly and in confusing contrast to the rough facefucking she had delivered unto Sam while rocking her hips ever so slightly.   
"You did good... Sam", she said her tone that of a pleased principal complementing a student, and a caring smile appeared on her face "get a few breaths we're almost there"   
With Raquels left hand shuffling through Sam's hair and her left thumb stroking her cheek Sam couldn't have been more happy with herself. She allowed herselft to stop sucking for a moment to give her mistress a bright smile showing her how appreciative she was of her praises. "Thank you very much ... mistress." To Sam it felt like the most natural thing in the world to address her mistress by her correct title and it made her happy to be able to call her by it. Raquels loving smile turned into a smirk and she finally pulled out of Sam's mouth whose intense sucking created a lewd plopping sound.   
"You´re quite the eager girl aren't you Sam ? I like that. I'm almost ready to give you my thick load but first I want you to kiss me Sam." Sam's heart almost jumped out of her chest and she all but jumped to her feet but was stopped midway by one of Raquels strong hands clutching her shoulder. Sam looked at her mistress stuck in an unnatural cowering position between kneeling and standing. Her confused look was met by a cold stare.   
"What do you thing you're doing Samantha ?", Raquel said with a menacing undertone, "You didn't think I'd let you kiss me on the lips did you ? I believe I told you I had a girlfriend didn't I ? Do you think I'd kiss my love goodnight with the same lips I kissed some dirty whore in a backalley ? No Samantha you're just helping me empty those", she said while gripping her balls with her free hand and slightly wiggling them around, "so I don't have to strain my relationship with my uncontrolable libido. I'm doing this for her. Becaue I love her, you're just a cute slut-boy for me to stick my dick in. Now get down and kiss it like you did before."   
Raquels had changed to an almost pityful tone when she dropped Sam who sunk back to her kneeling position with a stunned expression. The big cock was twitching infront of her face and a thick drop of clear precum was oozing out of her ample slit. When she touched her stiffness Sam was almost sure that Raquel was much harder than before. Was Raquel getting off on this? Still confused Sam started to make amends for her mistake. Quickly she lapped up Raquels pre and extended her tongue before probing her mistresses urethra. She was lapping and licking without support of her hands and was using them to fondle Raquels balls intead. Holding one of her orbs tightly in each of her cupped hands she started squeezing and kneading them more roughly until soon the flow of Raquels precum swelled to such proportions that Sam regularely had to stop her tongue fucking to swollow the sticky stuff down which she did dutifully. All the while her tongue was darting in and out of the amazons overflowing hole stopping only to swallow or to plant small kisses on the smooth surface of Raquels bulbous head.   
"Mmhm thats right kiss me." Raquel purred softly before continuing ,"Lovers kiss each other on the mouth. What do whores do?"   
"Whores suck on their misstresses cum slits", Sam played her part and underlined her statement by looking her mistress in the eyes with a remorseful expression and planting an extra wet precum-kiss on Raquels slit.   
"Exactly", Raquel said with a wicked grin before resuming her grip on Sam's head forcing her lips apart and going balls deep without the slightest warning. With a content growl she rocked back and forth a few times before uttering a loud "UUUUuuu Fuuuuck" and pressing her crotch into Sam's face with such force that Sam wasn't able to breathe at all and it took her some time before she felt the wild spasming of Raquels mighty cock lodged inside of her. That's when she realized Raquel was blasting her cum directly into her stomach at that very moment denying her the delicious taste of her seed Sam had been working so hard to earn. Frustrated she endured the ordeal Raquel was putting her through until the spasming seased and she felt like she would fall unconsious any moment. Maybe she could still still lick the head clean Sam thought as she felt Raquel pulling her meat out of Sam's slender neck but she soon was disappointed again as Raquel started to fuck it back into her throat using the walls of her esophagus to clean herself. When she finally pulled out the marvellous cock was clean as can be with not the slightest trace of the heavy nut she had deposited within Sam. No matter how much Sam sucked on Raquels hole not one drop of cum graced her tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the realization dawned upon Sam that she wouldn't be able so sate her craving for Raquel's cum just jet. With a pouting expression on her face she stopped lapping at the older womans urethra and focused on the orbs dangling between her smooth thighs. She did so partly to indulge in their intoxicating smell as a kind of consolidation prize and partly to keep her mistress from noticing the disappointed expression distorting her beautiful features. Raquel didn't show any sign of disapprovement and cooed softly as Sam tugged on the skin of her scrotum burried her face between her balls and inhaled to the depths of her lungs. When Sam finally managed to fit one of her enormous gonads into her mouth and was cradling it with her tongue she contently started combing through Sam's hair with one of her hands.  
Even while Sam had been trying to suck the remnants of Raquel's first nut out of her dong she had noticed that her mistress wasn't showing any signs of exhaustion at all. Her shaft had been standing stiff and erect enduring all of Sam's ravenous stimulation even in its state of post-orgasmic hypersensitivity. After a while of Sam dedicating her attention to her balls however it wasn't merely erect it was once again positively throbbing and a clear drop of pre announced Raquel's and her thick futa logs readiness to go again. Raquel's coos became low growls of arousal and instead of caressing Sam's hair she was shoving her balls into her face with increasing gusto. 

 

After a while she let go of Sam and took a step backwards. Still not used to the humongous size of Raquel's tool the pout on Sam's face vanished in an instant when she got a good look at the entirtity of Raquels package the first time after it had been buried in her throat.   
"How are you sooo big?", she inadvertantly asked more of herself than of Raquel.   
"That's because of you", Raquel replied after a while with a generous smile that pulled Sam back into reality and added: "I'm not that big for just anyone. Why don't you show me some more of this delicious body I bought?" With her last words she let one of her hands grip her meat and settled into a slow stroking rhythm. 

 

Like a puppet being lifted into the air by its strings Sam rose from the dirty ground. All frustration forgotten at the words of the tall futa Sam turned to the side clutched her nipples between middle and ringfinger of both of her hands and pressed her top tightly to her chest to let them poke out even more. Feeling the exquisite rush of stimulating the thick nubs she bit her lower lip and pushed her butt out while keeping her legs straight and arching her back as far as she could. Soon the big round cheeks of her bubble stood out so far her skirt was lying idly atop her ass without doing much to conceal her heavy curves. With the best schoolgirl giggle she could muster Sam started to bend her knees and wiggled her rear up and down. When she threw a glance over to her spectator she noticed Raquel had increased her pace and was kneading her sack with her free hand. Reconfirmed that her mistress was enjoying what she had to offer and new ambition surging threw her she opened her skirt and let it drop to her ankles all the while oogling Raquel with big eyes. She was displaying the honest expression of an innocent teen trying to meet the expectations of her betters and it was more than this particular futa could take. 

 

Sam had just stepped out of her discarded piece of clothing when she felt Raquel's meat pulsing at her thigh. "Oouu", a startled sound escaped her mouth as Raquel turned her front towards herselft and gripping her ass cheeks tightly. "Oh ... oh my", Sam gasped as Raquel started kneadig her with great strength and without concealing her immense arousal at all. Sam was pulled in tightly towards Raquel as her customer explored every inch of her glorious rump. Sam could feel the soft fabric of Raquel's dress against her belly contrastet heavily by the hard texture of her dick throbbing against her belly thigh and crotch. Her head was resting almost naturally between Raquels voluptuous boobs. Sam felt utterly happy if a little jealous of her flawless round and heavy titties and tried awkwardly to hug Raquel without her mistress noticing. 

 

Her efforts however were cut short when she felt Raquel start massaging her asshole through her panties. The tall woman was using two fingers moving them in slow circles but with considerable force around Sam's soon to be entrance. Sam blushed hard between Raquels tits and would have almost pulled away when she felt Raquels touch against her sensitive pucker. However she forced herself to remain still and allow the stimulation. As if Raquel had noticed Sam's struggle she reduced the pressure and started whispering encouragingly: "Shhhh honey everythings alright, you're gonna do great." Feeling stupid Sam focused on her rugged breathing and courageously pushed out her butt agaist the tip of Raquels fingers. "Mmmhm thats right baby, I know you want this to happen", came Raquels satisfied reply and Sam nodded weakly and almost invisibly with her head hidden between Raquels mounds. Raquel kept her massage going as Sam's cute little dick was starting to leak into her panties. The futa was exploring her hole to her hearts content sometimes pressing against the entrance with one finger sometimes massaging along the wrinkly ridge with her flat hand when suddenly Sam felt the protecting fabrik of her panties being lifted away. With her panties pulled to the side and the cool air against her pucker Sam's confidence vanished instantly and although Raquel picked up her soothing whispers again Sam's arms raised almost on their own. Without thinking she slung them around Raquels waist holding her in a thight and desperate embrace and pulling herself even closer against her watching mistress. Although such behaviour was hardly appropriate Raquel allowed it with a grin before spitting into her hand and gently pushing one of her fingers into Sam's tight anus.

 

Although Sam tried to relax she just couldn't stop her asshole from desperately clenching around Raquels finger. She was just too nervous aroused and intimidated at the same time to allow for proper penetration. Sam could almost hear Raquel switching to a disappointed tone already but the older woman kept up her whispered encouragements the whole time. "Mmhm that's allright Sam I like em nice and tight ... Just relax my adorable little slut, you'll be nice and ready in no time." Her finger moved in and out ever so slowly giving Sam's hole time to slowly adjust. "I love how you're gripping my finger, you're gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock." Raquel started working her finger in deeper forcing another nuckle through Sam's tight passage and massaging her inner walls."You've got an incredible ass for a slut-boy you know that? Not even my girlfriend has perky round cheeks like you do and that puffy asshole of yours is just made to take dick." Sam had flinched when Raquel had called her "slut-boy". She had always thought of herself as a girl and considered people you didn't respect her selfimage rude. In the particular situation she found herself in however, a thick futa cock throbbing against hers and her asshole being fingered she was willing to let it slip. 

 

Soon anotherone of Raquels fingers found its way into her hole this time without much resistance. Her asshole gave way easily allowing Raquels finger to penetrate inside and join in on the exploration of Sams tight fuck-canal.

 

It didn't take Raquels probing fingers long to find Sam's prostate. Raquel started circling the delicate hill inside Sam's rectum gently and joyfully stated "Oh Samantha I found your magic button.. what do you say ... should I play with it?" She had whispered that last part and Sam started eagerly nodding her head after tightening her grip on Raquels hips. "Yes please mistress Raquel please finger my g-spot." Raquel arched an eyebrow in response to Sam's choice of terminology but complied with her wish. She dragged her finger across Sam's nub with some pressure causing Sam to shudder blissfully. A cute moan escaped her lips and her cock was dribbling. "F-fuck your fingers feel amazing mistress ... it's so good ... h-harder please" A smile appeared on Raquels face but instead of increasing the pressure she whispered:"You don't want to spoil the main course do you Samantha? I believe you're quite ready. Just one more thing before we get started" 

 

With her last words she cupped her dick with the hand not currently occupied with Sams delicate hole. She gave it a few quick strokes before scooping up all the precum streaming in abundance from her prostate. With a squelching sound she smeared it against Sam's asshole and whispered:"Soon you'll get the real stuff." It was all the foreplay Sam had needed. She smiled her most gorgeous smile at her mistress ready to gladly accepted everything the futa had in store for her. Every last inch of it. She was ready. Just one little detail to take care of.

 

"Thank you for being so patient mistress", he acknowledged Raquels efforts politely, "Let me just put on the condom and you can ... take me." Raquels eyebrow arched up. After all the understanding she had shown Sam this presumptuous whore dared to oppose her will. "P-please you understand I have to make you wear it right? I make all my ... customers wear one ... for my safety you know"  
"Of course I understand Samantha", Raquel replied with sarcastic concern "you have to protect your body after all. You never know who's carrying a desease. Could be everyone right? Even me." Raquel lingered dangerously on the last two words making her anger all too clear.   
"Let me tell you something Sam. You do what you have to do ... but when you're finished...you're mine." Sam nodded thankfully and lowered her head in emberassment. Hastily she produced some condoms. Of the larger kind. She had never thought she'd actually be lucky enough to use such heavy duty wrappers but now she feared they wouldn't be quite sufficient. And she was right. No matter how careful she was, the condoms she tried to apply to Raquels breeder always ripped apart halfway.   
After the third one was but a ring of rubber about halfway down Raquels length with the rest torn off an evil grin appeared on Raquels face.   
"Are you done ?"  
Sam looked up at her with flushed cheeks and after a short pause nodded slightly.

 

Before Sam could react Raquel had reached down and snatched her from her feet, lifting her in the air like one would a little child. Without the slightest sign of effort she hoistet her up until her face was on par with Rachel's who glared at her hungrily over the edge of her glasses. "No turning back now darling" she said and lowered her slightly as if she wanted to sit Sam down on her dick. Sam swallowed heavily her throat suddenly very dry as she felt the rigid flesh of Raquels length on her slick defenseless anus.   
With her hands on Sam's asscheeks and her knees slung over her arms Raquel had perfect control over Sam's lith body deciding over her every movement. Slowly she started to grind Sam's hole along her shaft by moving her back and forth on her dick. Sam had processed the initial shock of becoming airbourne and started to moan softly. The pressure on her anal ring was so immense she was almost sure Raquels dick would be able to support her whole weight without any help of her strong arms. "Why don't you lose that top Samantha?", Raquel stated, her commanding tone leaving no doubt as to the nature of the question. Sam obliged without hesitation revealing her flat chest and pointy nipples. Raquel licked her lips and started grinding her meat harder against Sam's swollen backdoor. When her lenght was coated thoroughly with the precum still dripping from Sam's ass Raquel lifted her close to her face once more. "I want you to grab it.", Raquels eyes told Sam the time to argue was over. With trembling hands she reached down and gripped Raquels unprotected lenght . "You know what to do Samantha" Raquel said and Sam nodded wearily. Without a further command from Raquel she aimed her mistress' massive cockhead directly at her puffy sphincter. 

 

Without further adoo Raquel relaxed her muscles and let gravity do the job of pulling Sam's hole onto her jnprotected cock. It was tight but Sam soon felt her anal passage yield to the increasing pressure of Raquels breeder. She felt herself stretch herself wider and wider around Raquels girth until the point that her head had passed her tight ring of muscle and popped inside her rectum together with a few inches of Raquels shaft. Inadvertantly her ring tightened around the intruder.Sam had thought being penetrated by something that girthy would cause her to scream at the top of her lungs but instead found she was far too weak to scream. All Sam could muster was a long groan. After a few seconds Sam realized Raquel had resumed to support her weight and keeping her from sinking down further on her cock. That support however was now withdrawn and not even her spasming butthole was now able to stop gravity. Slowly Sam slid down further and further her tongue lolling out of her mouth as inch after inch disappeared into her ass. As Raquels head bumped against her prostate and mercilessly rumbled over it her eyes slid up and disappeared into her scull. Raquel looked down at the fuck puppet hanging limply impaled on her cock with a smirk. After relishing the wonderful pressure of Sam's spasming tunnel against der dick for a few moments her grip on Sam's ass tightened again as she started to pull Sam off her dick. Sam's face was a mask of euphoric pleasure as she felt the massive girth moving through her asshole with her eyes clenching shut as the thick head passed her prostate on the way up. Having reached the end of the cock with Raquels head still lodged tightly in her rectum their eyes locked. "You're so big inside me mistress ... I love how you fuck me.", Sam gasped enthusiastically. "Pleeease keep going"   
Raquel complied with a smirk. Sam bit her lip and started nodding frantically while staring deep into her mistress' eyes as she moved down, her asshole greedily swollowing every inch it was offered. Soon Sam had reached the point about halfway down Raquels cock where the resistance of her ass outweighed the force of gravity pulling her down. Like a child trying to get an adult to pick it up she looked at Raquel but upon meeting her gaze soon realized halfway wasn't going to cut it this time. Raquel moved her hands from her cheeks to her hips and with enormous pressure started to force more of her length into Sam. It hurt and sweat was forming on Sam's forehead as three more inches disappeared into her anus. Raquel looked satisfied and Sam was rewarded with a squelching trip upwards that left her craving more. And more she should get as she found herself once again on the trip down dick-lane knowing full well three more inches awaited her at the end of her journey. 

 

Raquel kept up her routine until Sam finally felt Raquels sack pressing against her pucker. She had taken every inch of Raquels monster inside of her ass. Exhausted but incredibly happy she looked at her mistress with a dreamy expression. "You're quite something Samantha", Raquel stated matter of factly,"You really like my cock down your colon don't you?" Sam nodded wordlessly but with sincere honesty in her eyes "Good cause I'm going to start fucking you now" Raquel replied. 

 

In a swift motion she pulled Sam up her cock just a few inches before slamming her back down to the very root of her dick. The muscles on Raquels powerful arms started flexing as she fucked Sam with fast and short thrusts every single one them leaving nothing but her balls outside of the little trap. Sam was clenching her teeth and eyes and started pinching her nipples in an effort to tolerate what was without a doubt the roughest and deepest buttfucking she had ever been subjugated to. Her asshole made the most obscene wet sounds she had ever heard and the alley was echoing with the sound of skin smacking against skin. Everytime Raquel bottomed out within Sam's colon the exquisite mix of pain and pleasure caused Sam to inhale between her gritted teeth. When Raquel pulled out Sam couldn't help but to squeal and moan in pleasure simply loving the sensation of her log passing through her sphincter. After a while Sam realized she had been completely focused on her own pleasure letting her mistress do all the work and offering nothing in return. Emberassed of her unprofessional behaviour. In an effort to increase the pleasure her mistress received from reaming her she started to match Raquels thrust, relaxing when her cock went into her and clenching as tightly as she could when she was pulled off her cock. It was quite a strain on her sphincter muscle but Raquels reaction more than outhweighed her personal exhaustion. The tall futa started groaning, her pace becoming irregular. Sometimes she would pull Sam down and keep her impaled on her dick for some moments with her balls and thighs pressed snuggly against Sam. During these moments of calm within the storm that was Raquels sodomy Sam would look for her mistress' eyes to give her the most adorable glances of longing and appreciation. She had completely forgotten the cock burried to the balls inside of her rectum was utterly unprotected. Soon the stimulation coming from her studded nipple together with Raquels meat battering her prostate like a bulldozer before hilting itselft ballsdeep in her colon was too much for Sam. The giant cock moved out of Sam dragging itself through her hole with wonderful hot friction. Sams scrotum contracted pulling her balls in tight. Raquel slammed back inside with such force her heavy balls slapped heavily against Sams ass and she was pushed not just over but far beyond the edge. Sam started whimpering and before Raquel noticed what was going on she started to unload all over her expensive dress. The trap's thin cum started spewing out of her little dick and stained the wonderful fabric over Raquels toned belly. At the same time her asshole started clenching like crazy holding onto Raquels cock for dear life. If she hadn't before Raquel sure noticed her cocksleeve writhing in pleasure in her iron grip at this point. She didn't slow or change her pace however continuously reaming Sam's contracted hole with brute force and punding her through the whole of her orgasm. Sam was a mess. She was panting heavily her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her hair was hanging into her crimson face. 

 

When she finally came down from the high of her orgasm and realized what she had done it was already too late. Her mistress' dress had been ruined and it was her fault. "Oh my ... s-sorry I didn't mean to...", she tried apologizing but quickly fell silent under Raquel's disappointed look. Without a single word Raquel shifted her grip on Sam and slowly turned her around on her cock without taking it out of Sam's abused tightness for even an inch. Sam moaned desperately in part because of the sensation of having Raquels cock turn inside her asshole positively squelching her anal ring in the process and in part because the imagery of the gesture couldn't have been clearer. Sam was being turned from the light that was her mistress neither considered worthy anymore to look into her eyes nor to receive her affections she so dearly craved. The only thing she was worthy of receiving was her mistress' big meat in her tiny ass. 

 

With Sam facing the ground and her ass still firmly connected to her lap Raquel moved towards a trashcan. She all but dumped the trap onto the can before pushing her head down and bending her over the lid.   
Sam held tightly onto the wobbly can she had been positioned upon and braced for impact when she suddenly felt a completely differen sensation.   
SLAP  
Raquel had delivered a harsh smack to one of her cheeks. "Spread em.", she droned from behind. Sam followed the command blindly and pulled her ass apart as far as she could offering Raquel a nice view of her pucker and Raqueels futa dick vanishing withing it. But the older woman was far from consoled. With one hand on Raquels back and the other gripping her hair she resumed fucking her traps asshole. 

 

She was fucking Sam with two thirds of her length this time setteling for longer strokes instead of maximum depth. Her rhythm was oszillating between slow powerful and shorter quicker thrusts and Sam was doing her best to make her rectum feel good for her mistress. She had resumed to clench her anus rhythmically to match Raquels thrusts however the offended woman couldn't seem to be satisfied this time. Often Raquel would start yanking her hair to indicate she wasn't satisfied with the effort she put into increasing her tightness for her. Before long her hair was pulled back sharply all he time forcing her to uncomfortably arch her back and neck and keeping her from focusing on working her anal muscles . Although Raquel was fucking her like a champ Sam couldn't get any pleasure out of it and almost felt like her mistress wasn't enjoying it very much either. Raquel continued the pashionless ordeal for some minutes until Sam just couldn't take it anymore.   
"I'm so sorry mistress ... I really am please let me be a good whore for you again" he whimpered at the brink of tears.   
Raquel stopped midway into her. After a short pause that left Sam's heart beating up to her chest Raquel resumed pushing herself into her. All the way. Sam could feel her heavy balls hitting her own with a silent thud and a girly sigh escaped her lips. But that wasn't all Raquel had to offer. While keeping up the pressure forward she started gyriating her hips forcing her shaft against the ring of muscle confining it within Sam's colon with brutish strength. Sam gasped as he felt his mistress' tits dragging across his naked back. He almost believed he could feel her erect nipples through the fabric of her dress.   
Raquels mouth appeared next to her ear and Sam was delighted to hear her mistress speak. "You've been a bad boy Sam", she said in a cold voice as she stretched his backdoor with the circling motions of her impressive circumference. Sam flinched. "You stained my dress with your filthy sissy cum. Not a thing a good girl would do don't you agree?" 

 

It was all Sam could take. Raquel instictively knew how to push her buttons causing him to crack beneath her from just a few word. Tears started rolling down Sam's cheeks and she couldn't believe herself how much it mattered to her to be recognized as a good and most of all a true girl by this completely strange woman. But it did. Sam couldn't bear to be called a boy or a sissy, not by Raquel. More than anything he wanted to, even needed to be a girl for her. And not just any girl. He needed to be her girl, for the mistress to do with her as she saw fit. "Please don't call m... I want to be your g..", she sobbed too emotional to vocalize her inner conflict.

 

Without him noticing Raquel flashed a wicked smile relishing the success of her carefully chosen words. At the sight of the little drops rolling down Sam's cheek her dick stiffened inside of Sam's anus like never before. Needily she pushed it against Sam's mauled entrance even harder and gripped Sam's chin turning it gently towards her. Tenderly she started caressing Sam's back and petted her hair before finally leaning in and planting a little peck on a tear streaming down Sam's cheek.

 

Her dick throbbed hard inside Sam's colon. Knowing she had achieved Sam's utter dependence on her own appreciation was the ultimate aphrodisiac for Raquel and with a groan her dick released a copious wad of preseed inside of Sam. Now that she knew Sam couldn't do without her affections she was willing to give them freely. 

 

"Don't tell my girlfriend" Raquel whispered referring to the little kiss while staring deep into Sam's utterly confused eyes. The emotional rollercoaster this woman was putting her through was just too much for her to completely comprehend. Nevertheless her desperation was replaced with joy almost instantly as Raquel pullen her dick completely out of Sam for the first time since she had forced it through her hole and lifted Sam up to her face once again. 

 

With one of Rachels arms slung underneath her armpits and the other beneath her knees supporting both of her legs thus clutching her sideways against Raquels chest Sam felt like a fair maiden being rescued by her white knight. Happily she pressed herself against Raquels bosom completely content in the arms of her mistress.   
"You're such a beautiful girl Sam" Raquel said close to Sam's face, "Your body is driving me crazy." Raquel didn't just know how to expertly humiliate and degrade Sam, flattery came to her just as easily.   
"U-ur making me blush", was all Sam could reply her cheeks shining with crimson heat.   
"Oh myyy you're just the cutest fuck-bunny Sam. You're turning me on so damn much. Please tell me Sam", she said before moving mysteriously close to Sams ear and whispering: "Can I fuck your pussy again?" 

 

Sam was moved beyond words. She bit her lip and reached down grabbing Raquels cock. Pointing it up and aiming it against her asshole she cooed :"Please fuck my pussy as hard as you want.", while frienziedly nodding her head. 

 

As Raquels pulled Sam down her dick slipped inside without any resistance from Sam's pucker. Both of them started to moad as Raquel started thrusting greedily. Driving her dick through Sam's rectum furiously she tried to vent the overwhelming arousal of their little game. Sam took the barrage like a champ loving every minute of the rough loving she was receiving and even encouraging her mistress to claim her completely. "My pussy belongs only to you mistress please fuck it as deep as you want", she offered to Raquel who had no other choice but to comply and pull Sam all the way down her cock.   
"Your pussy is so deep Sam ...ummpfh ... it's perfect for my fat cock", Raquel groaned and after a short break lifted Sam up again. Without much effort she found Sams prostate and started massaging it with that thick head of hers. "Do you like it when I rub your G-Spot with my dong Sam?", she purred with a devilish grin on her face. Inbetween breaths Sam nodded and stammered: "Yyyes yes.. .Fuuuck ... p-please ... uhn ... keep going." Raquel fucked her cock against Sam's prostate in a flurry of quick blows until soon Sam was on the brink of orgasm. "Mistress please stop ... I'm gonna ..."  
"It's alright Sam go ahead ... cum for me", Raquel hissed her command into Sam's ear and after a few expertly aimed prostate crushing thrusts Sam started blasting. "Oh what a squirter you are baby.", Raquel chuckled as Sam twitchingly coated her own thighs in her seed.

 

Raquel graciously granted Sam a short pause to recover from her shaking orgasm. She refrained from pistoning her meat in and out of her instead focusing on playing with her nipples. She couldn't completely keep herself from some slow penetration though and gently moved her head around in Sam's rectum . Sam was hanging limply in Raquels arms looking adorably cute with her sticky thighs and heaving flat chest. When Sam appeared to have recovered enough she said:"I'm going to cum soon Sam. Are you ready to be bred Samantha?" Sam nodded, an ingenuous expression on her face before replying: "Yes mistress I am!"  
"Where do you want my seed Samantha?"  
Sam gulped hard before finding the courage to clad her thoughts into words."I want you to shoot it into my womb ... ", she aswered truthfully and layed her flat hand on her lower abdomen just above her dick, "... and flood my pussy with your hot load mistress."

 

Raquel gave Sam a wide smile her gorgeous features full of affection. She looked utterly satisfied with what she had achieved that night with the whore currently sitting on her dick.   
With a soft coo from her trap whore Raquel spun her around, swiftly positioning Sam's legs on either side of her hips. 

 

After their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity to Sam her mistress started to push her dong back into her velvet love tunnel. The first third of Raquels length instantly vanished into the mewling trap and a quick blissful expression flew over Raquels features showing her relieve to have her dick back where it belonged. Quickly the futa found a rhythm and stuck to it fucking Sam as fast as when she had initially started sodomizing the little trap, no signs of exhaustion or moderation tangible in her thrusts even though she had been carrying her for the biggest part of their mating.  
Raquel was alternating between holding Sam in position to fuck her using her hips and just lifting her up and down with her powerful muscles essentially using her like a human fleshlight to pleasure her dick. The following pounding was fast and hard although Raquel never went deeper than her first third. Now and then Raquel aimed one of her thrusts at Sam's prostate letting her head grind over it with wonderful friction. The trap was biting her lower lip and fluttering her dark eyelashes at Raquel to complement her on her skills before encouraging her:"You're soo strong mistress...mhm I love how you're using my tight hole to jerk off your cock. Please feel free to go deeper."

 

With a smirk Raquel gave a few more shallow pumps before following Sam's wish and switching to deep penetration. Sam had to inhale sharply as she felt the additional inches moving through her anal passage and pushing into her colon. A quick look down told her mistress had well past two thirds of her meat buried within her hot folds leaving only a few inches unstimulated. Raquel started to move, not quite as fast as before but exactly as determined. Sam was breathing hard and doing her best to actively gape her ass allowing for smoother penetration. It was quite exhausting but she wanted that hot load and she wanted it bad.   
Soon the additional depth paid off. Sam who was constantly studying her mistress' expression noticed a single drop of sweat streaming down from her forehead past her glasses. Was she close?  
"Uuuh it's not enough Samantha .. I – I need more.", Raquels words shattered her dreams. Sam thought she detected a faint hoarseness in her mistress' voice though she couldn't be sure. "What do you need mistress just tell me and I'll do it.", she offered concerned.   
"Hmm okay. You won't like this though I'm afraid"  
"Don't hold back for me please. Let me satisfy you", Sam's pleading was more than enough to convince Raquel of Sam's unfaltering determination.  
"Just hold on and try to be as tight for me as you can baby.", she said and pulled Sam off her cock. Only Sam's quick reflexes prevented Raquels meat from pointing away from Sam's anus as it exited her hole with a loud plop. Sam held it up with one hand and looked confused at Raquel. "Whats the matter m..", she didn't get any further as Raquel forced her fat head back through Sam's ring of muscle. As soon as she had passed Sam's barrier she immediately stopped and pulled back out cruelly utilizing Sam's tightest spot for her own satisfaction. Sam didn't quite understand just yet but before she could speak up the meaty head was in and out of her again leaving her tongue dangling from Sam's mouth.   
"Be tight for me baby", Raquel repeated her wish like a magic spell as she continuously stretched Sam to her max.   
When the next insertion came Sam tentatively tightened her ring. It wasn't much more than a little extra friction and soon Raquels overpowered Sam's resistance and lodged herself within her once again but the effect was immense. Raquel let out a long deep moan leaving no doubt she enjoyed Sam's struggles.   
"Yes be tight for me", she kept up her mantra and plopped out with a wet sound.  
When the pressure against her pucker increased again Sam waited for a few moments, just enough for the slightest of openings to form before clenching shut with all of her might. Sure for her it was no big enjoyment, the hardest part of the work without any pleasure or reward to go with but she didn't mind. Raquels pleasure was all that mattered.   
Sam was contracting so hard Raquels next insertion was stopped in it's tracks. For a second her cock stood still midway into her tight ring before Raquel could gather enough strength to pry Sam's hole open and claim her rectum once more. She was definitely close now her expression pained and more pearls of sweat forming on her forehead.   
*Plop*  
Sam knew it was time again and she did her duty clenching with all she had. Her hands were tight fists inadvertantly closing at the same time she tried to spasm her anus as tightly as she could. Sam endured penetration after penetration with a mixture of concentration and pain on her features. She knew her tender o-ring would be sore for weeks after the toll Raquel exacted from it but she didn't mind as long as the futa goddess was satisfied with her. And she was. Her intense pleasure was planely visible in her face and instead of demanding Sam clench tighter she was complementing Sam on her work.  
"Oh yes.I'm so close baby. Just once more, show me how tight your pussy is one last time", Raquel finally hissed between her teeth and prepared for her last thrust.  
Sam clenched her sore hole for dear life as she was speared again by Raquels humonguous thickness and screamed:"Yes breed me mistress shoot your thick load into my womb". Sam felt Raquel press herself into her deep and finally hilting herself within her with a wet smack. Raquels balls hit her back as the tall futa bottomed out in her "womb" with a deep sigh, indicating Sam's wish had been granted and her mistress had started fertilizing her boi-cunt with her thick nut. Minutes passed as rope after heavy rope streamed from Raquels cum slit directly into the depths of Sam's colon slowly filling her until the point a small accentuation could be detected on her belly. Quickly Sam started overflowing with the insane amount of cum pressure fueled into her and a hint of white appeared in the airtight space between her anus and Raquels log. With increasing pressure the cream spilled out of her anus dribbling over Raquels drained sack before forming a smelly puddle on the ground. 

 

Raquel kept mostly quiet for the whole procedure her harder than normal breathing and occasional grunt the only signs of her ongoing ejaculation. Sam had taken to gently massaging her mistress' balls as if to urge every last drop of cum out of them and whispering sweet encouragements to the woman currently seeding her ass to the brink.   
After the longest filling Sam had ever received Raquel withdrew her cum slick shaft from her hole. "I want you to keep it all in there darling", she said while carefully working her head out of Sam's anus. "As soon as I pull out you shut that hole...I don't want to see as much as a single drop spill." Sam obliged all too willingly and didn't disappoint her mistress as she snugly sealed Raquels cum deep within her. Sam was sure if she dropped her guard and didn't put all of her efforts into keeping her asshole closed Raquels cum would start flowing from her pucker in an instant be it because of the immense pressure of Raquels load stretching her belly or because of the massive enlargement her poor hole had had to endure.   
"Very good", Raquel smiled and gently put Sam down on the ground, directly into the ocean of jizz she had created. Raquels cock was coated thickly in cum and big globs of seed were still dribbling from her slit. Sam got to work cleaning her mistress up moving a little clumsily as she wasn't used to the weight of her stretched out belly just yet. Like a good whore she scooped up all the exess spunk, cleaned her shaft with her tongue and sucked Raquels urethra dry before swallowing all of it not without making sure her mistress got a good look at the contents of her mouth first. To close off her ministrations she playfully put Raquels head into her mouth and slowly caressed it with her tongue. 

 

After a while Raquels took back control of her shaft taking it in one hand and moved behind the cowering trap. Sam felt the weight of her softening but still intimidatingly big cock on her sholder as Raquel bent down and brought her face next to hers. "I'm proud of you Samantha", she whispered and started to caress her swollen belly with two hands like a mother proud of her child, "you took me like a professional." Sam smiled drowsily and suddenly felt the pressure against the inside of her asshole increase as Raquel squeezed her belly. With tightly closed eyes she heard Raquels voice directly infront of her ear: "From now on your pussy belongs to me Samantha."  
"My hole is reserved for your cock exclusively my mistress", Sam gasped in reply the strong taste of Raquels seed lingering on her tongue and clinging to her breath.   
Sam felt Raquel withdrawing her cock from her shoulder without another word and turned around in the cum it had previously shot into her. Already missing the touch of her mistress she looked around but only cought a last look at Raquels ample backside as she vanished around the corner of the alley.


End file.
